Sex, Lies and Silicone
by TitansRule
Summary: Jess teases Don about a sex doll and ends up comforting him about the Ones That Get Away. Story #48 in my 'Kindred Spirits' series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY.  
****Dedication: ****This oneshot is dedicated to afrozenheart412, who has been amazing at reviewing and asked for a fic based around this ep.  
****Series: 'Kindred Spirits'.  
****Spoilers: **_**Sex, Lies and Silicone.**_

* * *

Sex, Lies and Silicone

"A doll?" Jess watched with some satisfaction as Don started and his hand went for his gun. She had intentionally waited until the door was closed before announcing her presence and, suddenly, the urge she had been fighting all day was totally worth it, just to see the look of shock on his face.

"Dammit, Jess!" Don sighed. "How did you get in?"

"I borrowed your spare key." Jess shrugged. "I hear you're leaving Lindsay for a sex doll."

Don threw his jacket on to a chair. "I can't believe she told you about that!"

"Actually, Wilson told me." Jess smirked. "She was on the beat; said you could hear the conversation at the other end of the street."

"I'm gonna kill her." Don muttered.

"No, you aren't." Jess disagreed, a warning tone in her voice. "That's the first smile I've seen on her face since her boyfriend cheated on her a month ago."

"And?" Don asked, but she saw his expression soften a little and knew that he wouldn't mention anything to the younger officer, despite his protests to the contrary.

"So these dolls are better looking than real women?" Jess asked.

"I didn't say that." Don insisted. "I said they weren't bad looking. And I only said that to get a rise out of Lindsay, you know that."

"Uh huh." Jess picked the jacket up and shook it before hanging it up. "You'll ruin your clothes like that."

Don raised an eyebrow. "That was very … domestic."

"And?" Jess prompted.

"I just thought I'd mention it." Don shrugged.

"You're changing the subject." Jess told him.

"I'm not!" Don protested. "Look, Lindsay's reaction was so … indignant; I had to have some fun with it!"

Jess smirked at him. "I'm not sure what's funnier; the stunt she pulled or the fact that you're so insistent that I forgive you for something you don't need forgiving for. I'm your partner, not your girlfriend." _Unfortunately, _she added in her head.

Don collapsed onto his couch. "Sorry, Jess; I didn't mean to bite your head off. It's just been a long day and I've been getting it from all sides."

"I know." Jess sympathised, sitting next to him. "We got him though, right?"

"Yeah." Don sighed. "It's just … what he said … he read the files on her flash-drive. He said that he wasn't the monster; that there were people in charge, running this city, who had committed awful crimes that this woman somehow managed to get them exonerated of. And the worst part is that I know he's right. I know there are people who walk free because of who they know and it's not right, Jess."

His voice had gotten louder out of frustration and Jess took his hand, running her thumb over the back soothingly to try to calm him. "I know it's annoying, Don, but …"

"Annoying?" Don repeated. "It's worse than annoying, Jess! We work our asses off and they walk away! Why the hell do we bother?!"

"You know why, Don." Jess said quietly. "We bother, because the families deserve justice. Sometimes they don't get it, but that's not our fault; we can't change the world. Sometimes we can do everything right and it still isn't enough. You told me that, remember? The first time I had someone walk free. And that weekend, you …"

"Took you with me to the YMCA." Don finished. "And I told them that you worked with me, with the police."

"And that little girl made us both a 'thank you' card, because her grandma had been robbed two weeks ago and the guy had been arrested." Jess smiled. "Have you still got yours?"

"Of course." Don answered. "I keep every single one of the cards those kids make."

"That's why." Jess told him. "That's why we bother. Every Saturday, when we walk into that hall, those kids come running over to us. And it doesn't matter that someone walked free that week. It doesn't matter that this city is as corrupt as hell. It doesn't matter that someone like Ann Steele can make our job difficult legally, when anyone else would be arrested for perverting the course of judgement. Because we're their heroes, despite all that."

Don grinned at her. "You give a good pep talk, Detective."

Jess smiled at him. "I learned from the best."

"Ah, but you have much to learn, young Padawan." Don stated solemnly. "For there can be no pep talk, without pizza. I'm gonna call in."

Jess could prevent the smirk that spread across her face. "You know, if I was a doll, you wouldn't have to pay." She ducked as a pillow flew over her head. "Hey, I was kidding!"

"I know." Don retrieved the cushion, kissing her on the forehead at the same time. "But if you were a doll, I'd still be utterly depressed."

Jess tried not to blush, but failed completely. "Busting out your game again, Flack?"

"I told you, Jess; I don't have a 'game'." Don rolled his eyes. "But I will have a double pepperoni with extra cheese. You in?"

Jess shook her head with a quiet laugh. "You know I am."

**

* * *

AN: ****Okay, very short, I know. It's more a drabble than a oneshot. Anyway, I would just like to draw your attention to 'Conspiracy', my latest fic, which is a crossover between CSI NY and NCIS; it is a Tate fic, which I feel has been putting a lot of people off, but it's also a Flangell fic, so if you could bring yourselves to read and review that one as well, I would be eternally grateful :)**


End file.
